The Fantastic Adventures of a Hufflepuff
by 1920 Mafia Don
Summary: Christopher Huckle is going to Hogwarts. This strangely lucky boy is ready for all this school of magic has to offer. In his spare time, he writes to his muggle pen pall all the stories he's heard about a person named Harry Potter. But while these stories are exciting, homework is very important.
Christopher Huckle gets the amazing chance to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While he is there he learns a lot about a boy named Harry Potter. But even though those stories are exciting, he still has home work to do.

 **I really just wanted to write about a student at Hogwarts who learns about the great battles instead of being in them.**

Chapter one

Christopher sluggishly made his way through the crowded train station. He had had a terrible flight over to London from Maine. As soon as the plane landed he hurried off to Kings Cross station in order to make his train on time. His owl hooted softly in his cage. The hubbub of the station had sucked him in and now he was lost, tired, and hungry.

Sighing, he looked down at the instructions that had been sent to him on how to get to the Hogwarts station. If he could only find the number 10 platform.

Christopher pushed his cart through the people traffic, looking for an Aid or the number 10 platform- whatever he could find first. After a while of clueless wandering, he found platform number 9. _Close enough_ , he thought.

Positioning himself in front of the pillar between platform number 9 and 10, he looked back down at his instructions. _Apparently I should be able to pass though this_ , he marveled. Taking a deep breath, he aimed to rush though. Just as he took off, Christopher crashed into a person who had suddenly walked in front of him. Things on his cart tumbled off here and there.

"Are you okay?!" Christopher hurried over to the person he had hit.

"What do you think you were doing, running through the crowd like that?"

Christopher was looking at the face of a young girl. She had long, ginger blonde hair and lovely big green eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry," Christopher blushed, looking at the floor, "It's just that you're very beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you," she blinked.

Christopher helped her up and they both gathered his fallen items back onto the cart.

"So where are you going?" she asked, smiling.

"A school," answered Christopher.

"So am I!" she exclaimed, "What school?"

Christopher hesitated before answering, "Hogwarts."

"I've never heard of such a school," she frowned, "Anyway, I'm going to Saint Marie Boarding School for Young Ladies. Sounds awful, doesn't it?"

"I think it sounds quite nice," Christopher replied, "But I wouldn't know anything about a Young Ladies school."

"Well, I would expect that from a boy. My name's Felicia, by the way."

"I'm Christopher Huckle," he smiled, "My barn owls' name is Sir John Jakob Hingle-Himer-Shmith, and my cats' name is Howell."

"They let you bring pets to your school?" Felicia questioned, "And an owl and cat for no less. But I only see an owl."

Christopher opened up his jacket and a sleek leopard spotted cat gracefully jumped out.

"She's a bangle cat," Christopher explained, "That's why she's so small and shiny."

"She lovely!" Felicia gushed, "Can I pet her?"

Howell responded by hissing at Felicia's out-stretched hand and slinking behind Christopher's legs.

"Sorry, she doesn't like people very much," Christopher said, "She likes me because I've had her since she was a kitten but everyone else she hates."

"That's alright," Felicia sniffed, "Anyway, we seem to be on the same train."

"Same train? No," Christopher shook his head, "I'm taking the Hogwarts Express."

"Your school has its own train?!" Felicia marveled, "That's incredible. It must be some rich school."

"It's a magic school."

"A what?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Christopher said smugly, "I'm learning magic."

Felicia snorted, "There's no way a magic school exists."

Christopher finally remembered the time.

"Oh no! I'll miss the train!" he groaned, "Okay, watch this and then you'll believe me."

"Wait, before you do anything," Felicia interrupted, "Here's my address at Saint Marie. We can receive postage. Even if you don't go to a magic school, I still think you're a nice boy."

She took out a pen and scrap of paper and scribbled down her address.

"Could you put what room you're in and your window?" Christopher asked, "Sir Shmith will need to know those things in order to send you my letters."

Felicia shrugged and scribbled some more, then handed the paper over to Christopher.

"Alright, watch this," he told her.

With a whoosh he zoomed toward the pillar.

"What are you doing?!" Felicia shrieked, "You're going to crash-"

But Christopher had vanished. Right through the pillar.


End file.
